Just Her Luck
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: As Jeanette ran through her options, she realized...there was no other option. Either she was going to be a filthy mess at a very inconvenient time, or she was going to have to be brave and step into the shower. SxJ Oneshot.


**AN: Oh my GOD this story was a pain towards the end. It was supposed to be at least twice this long, and I had a LOT more in mind for it, but writing it became awkward and gave me a headache and I did not know how to move on in it without ruining it and pissing myself off, so...I ended it. Abruptly. **

**I hope you enjoy it anyway..^^**

**Disclaimer: Simon and Jeanette and any other characters mentioned (c) Bagdasarian Productions. I own nothing.**

* * *

Jeanette had always preferred baths to showers. There was far lesser of a chance of getting hurt if she was sitting down, safe on the floor of the bathtub.

If she was sitting down, she couldn't slip and fall, and if she couldn't slip and fall, she couldn't injure herself doing such a simple, everyday task.

But of course, nothing could be that easy.

Maybe she shouldn't complain. It was her, after all, who chose their destination. It was her who chose to stay in this particular hotel.

Simon had insisted on opting for a much fancier one, given the occasion, but she had politely refused.

* * *

This one wasn't in bad shape in any way, it was quite nice, and very affordable. Just because they were married now didn't mean she'd let him spend a fortune on her.

After all, it wasn't the place they stayed that should matter, it was their destination. They were going to visit numerous world-renowned museums, famous libraries, and historical sites during this trip.

It wasn't what most people would consider the ideal honeymoon, but then again, they weren't like most people.

Given the traveling they would be doing, they would be staying in several motels throughout their journey. This was the first on their route.

* * *

And of course, it didn't have a bathtub.

Only a shower.

Just her luck. Perhaps she should have gone with Simon's choice of a more expensive hotel, one that she knew for sure had a full bath.

* * *

It would be a far better option, she thought, than risking fracturing her leg, or arm, or neck, or anything else, and ruining their honeymoon.

Maybe she could just wash her hair in the sink and wash off her body with a rag? Perhaps she could...no..that couldn't possibly work.

* * *

As Jeanette ran through her options, she realized...there was no other option. Either she was going to be a filthy mess at a very inconvenient time, or she was going to have to be brave and step into the shower.

The Chipette sighed and bit her lip. It was then that she began the slow process of peeling her clothing off of her body. It had been quite a long day, and getting that sweaty, sticky clothing off of her felt heavenly.

But that didn't mean she could get distracted from the task at hand.

* * *

After all of her clothing was removed, Jeanette began to undo her messy bun. A few strands of her thick brown hair hung onto her ribbon, causing her emerald eyes to scrunch up and her lips to curl in a slightly pained wince as she attempted to pull it out.

Then came her glasses. Being without those made the showering process even more challenging.

She was about to step into the shower when she remembered something else...something that wasn't there during her last bath. The wedding was only yesterday, after all.

* * *

Jeanette glanced down at her hand, her unfocused eyes barely making out the blur that was her wedding ring. The small, thin silver band with the tiny purple gem seemed to be shining slightly in the fluorescent lighting, but it was hard for her to tell for certain.

Was she supposed to take it off in the shower, or leave it on? Would it get ruined if it remained on her hand, or would it end up lost forever if she placed it on the bathroom countertop?

* * *

Nobody had ever explained these things to her. She hadn't exactly gone through Wedding 101. She was a prodigy at nearly every subject in school growing up, but when it came to romance and weddings, she was clueless.

She had never owned a ring before, she hadn't wanted a ring for their engagement. She knew Simon probably would have wanted to purchase one for her, if only for the symbolism behind slipping it onto her finger that fateful afternoon.

But, of course, he respected her wishes. He was quite the gentleman.

* * *

Perhaps it would be better to leave the ring on. Water couldn't hurt it too much, could it?

Her bleary eyes left her hand, and once again she focused on the task at hand. Letting her mind wander, as she was often prone to do, to other things wasn't going to get her anywhere.

* * *

Now those emerald eyes of hers were focused, or, attempting to focus, on the white-tiled shower.

Jeanette clenched them shut, taking a deep breath. She wasn't the strongest person in the world, but even she could take on something as simple as a _shower_.

Couldn't she?

* * *

Slowly, her eyes slid open. She walked, sure-footed, gently, over to the shower, stepped in, placed her shivering hand on the knob, and began to twist.

Water shot forth from the shower-head, causing her to involuntarily shudder. At first the water was cold, but soon it grew warmer and warmer, until it was nearly scalding hot.

Jeanette's eyes grew wide as she reached to adjust the temperature, barely able to see which way to turn. The blurry, barely noticeable colors served as her only guide.

* * *

Well, she had successfully accomplished the arduous task of getting herself into the shower. Now she was faced with another task...washing her hair, and, of course, everything else.

For a person much less klutzy than someone such as herself, this would be a simple task. Something one might call 'easy'.

But that wasn't the case for the new Mrs. Seville.

She was, of course, going to give it her best efforts.

Everything was going fine, that is...until she dropped the soap.

That wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Jeanette attempted to feel around with her toes. She couldn't _see _the sudsy bar, as the tiled shower floor was much further away than her poor vision allowed her to see clearly. She couldn't move her feet very much, in fear of slipping.

Unfortunately, her feet found the bar for her.

Her eyes clenched shut and her body tensed, preparing to encounter the hard ceramic tiles below. Instead she heard the squeak of rubber against the tiles, and felt her back hit none other than warm -albeit soaking wet- arms.

* * *

Jeanette's green orbs shot open, peering widely up at her husband.

"S-Simon, h-how did you-?"

"Instinct, Jeanette." He smiled down at her, but she raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled. "You were in here for quite an amount of time before you turned on the water. I concluded that it would be best for me to investigate the matter."

Although Jeanette could barely see his smile, she could hear it in his voice. The harmony of his words reminded her of the situation she was in, and her cheeks turned rosy-red.

"S-Simon..."

He chuckled again, only causing the her blush to deepen.

Perhaps she should have bathed with a rag at the sink after all.

* * *

**sob **

**thank you for reading. **


End file.
